Car Trouble
by Kaze no Tsurugi
Summary: Michiru tests Haruka’s driving skills. One-shot. *LEMON*


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters._

"Michi, come on! We're going to be late for Mina-chan's debut!" Haruka called into the bedroom. She put on her jacket, made sure everything was off in the kitchen, and grabbed her keys.

"With the way you drive, we're never late," a sweet voice called back. "Besides, it's your fault we woke up late."

"I have to disagree, my love. It's your fault for being so irresistible," Haruka said and leaned against the door. She stared at the beautiful woman with aqua hair. She wore a white dress with thin straps that delicately hugged her hourglass figure and pearl earrings that matched her pearl necklace. In her mind she took the dress off, but left the pearls on. She pictured herself back in the bed, ravishing the woman in her pearls. A smirk surfaced on her lips.

"I see you, Ruka. Stop undressing me with your eyes." The woman walked up to Haruka and slowly turned around in front of her. She gave the tall blonde woman a smile. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Like we're going to be late for the first time," Haruka said smiling deviantly as she pulled her lover in for a kiss. Her hands reached for Michiru's breasts, but were slapped away.

"Haruka!"

"Okay, okay." Haruka held her hands up and surrendered. She opened the front door and let Michiru walk out first.

"Later, I promise." Michiru smiled slyly and brushed her right breast on Haruka's arm as she walked out.

"You're such a tease," Haruka said and closed the door.

An agitated middle-aged man cursed at the white Ferrari that had just cut him off on the road. He honked angrily and shook his fist. In return, the blonde-haired driver gave him the finger and continued speeding ahead.

Michiru watched her lover drive. She loved the way the wind playfully blew her blonde hair and admired the unfaltering concentration in her emerald green eyes. Haruka had an unsurpassing air of confidnce around her whenever she drove, but she was not a reckless driver. Despite her speeding tendencies, the ride was always smooth and she kept a steady hand on the wheel no matter what. _But what if…_ she let the thought trail off. She leaned over, pressing her body up on Haruka's arm and kissed Haruka's neck up to her ear.

"You look so hot," she whispered seductively.

Shivers went down Haruka's spine and suddenly she felt her belt being loosened. She glanced down and saw Michiru's hands undoing her pants. "Michi?"

"Shh," she whispered, "just keep driving. We can't be late, remember?" She kissed around Haruka's ear, her hot breath sending more shivers through the racer's body.

Haruka gasped when Michiru stuck her hand inside her pants, but the car continued steadily. Michiru was impressed. Slowly she began to rub Haruka's sex and she saw a lustful smile appear on her beloved's face. The car began to accelerate as the movement of the violinist's hand increased. She felt Haruka's boxers growing damp and proceeded to sneak her hand inside through the front opening to feel the wetness for herself. Haruka let out a raspy moan and her foot laid heavily on the gas pedal. The Ferrari roared louder as it sped past more cars. Michiru traced her finger around the hardening nub of Haruka's clit, using the natural juices to make her finger slide across it teasingly. The racer bit down on her lower lip. Michiru continued teasing Haruka, running her fingers along the outer lips of her wet hole while nibbling on her ear.

"Mm, I want you so bad," Haruka moaned. She took her hand off the shift knob and felt her way up Michiru's thigh.

Michiru caught her hand. "Uh-uh, you need to drive."

"No I don't, we're here."

Confused, Michiru looked around. They were indeed in the parking lot of the lounge where Minako was to have her first performance since becoming Japanese Idol.

"And we're early," Haruka added with a roguish grin. "And no one's here yet."

Before Michiru could ask how they had gotten there so quickly, she was trapped in a feverish kiss with the blonde woman. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist and dragged her over to her side of the car. Haruka brushed one of the straps of Michiru's dress down her arm and revealed a soft breast that she squeezed firmly but gently. Michiru leaned back against the side of the car and moaned as her nipples grew hard at Haruka's touch. She cried out softly when Haruka began pinching the nipple of the breast that had been exposed.

"Oh, Ruka, do that thing you do," she sighed.

Haruka kissed her way down to the breast she had been teasing and continued to tease it with her mouth. She brushed her lips around the hardened nipple, placing kisses every now and then. Michiru arched her back, forcing her breast into Haruka's mouth, but Haruka wouldn't give in yet.

"Please, Ruka, suck on my tits," Michiru begged.

Haruka's grin grew wider and she flicked Michiru's nipple around with her tongue. She was treated to more soft cries of pleasure before she began sucking.

"Oh, yes, just like that." Michiru slid Haruka's jacket off and started unbuttoning her shirt. She paused midway down the shirt to pinch Haruka's hard nipples, which were poking out through her sports bra.

"Mmm," Haruka groaned.

Michiru continued down to the last button on the bottom, where one of Michiru's hands went back down Haruka's pants. Haruka caught her breath as she felt Michiru's fingers working her clit again. Michiru's other hand found its way inside Haruka's shirt and was caressing the small of the taller woman's back, an area she knew was one of Haruka's hot spots.

A low cry emitted from Haruka as her body trembled uncontrollably. She looked up at the aqua-haired woman. "Now you're really gonna get it," she threatened. She pulled the smaller woman underneath her and positioned herself between Michiru's legs. Her hand moved up inside Michiru's dress till she touched damp panties. She stuck her hand inside the garment.

"You're so wet," Haruka said amused and she slid Michiru's panties off.

"I'm so wet for you," Michiru breathed heavily and put her arms around Haruka's neck, hungry for more kisses. Suddenly she felt Haruka's fingers entering her body. She whimpered softly, and as Haruka penetrated deeper, her body convulsed and her foot hit the horn on the steering wheel.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"What the hell?" said the girl with long dark purple hair. She and the others with her looked around the parking lot.

"A daimon?" said Makoto, who prepared to pull out her henshin stick.

A timid blue-haired girl spoke up, "No, there's no sign of any."

_BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEP!_

"Over there! That car is shaking!" the girl with long blonde hair and two buns on her head pointed out. "Isn't that Haruka-san's car? What if she and Michiru-san are in trouble?"

"Usa-ko, let's just go inside," Mamoru said nervously and he ushered his future wife and her friends towards the lounge entrance. "I'm sure she's fine and just having some… car trouble."

_BEEEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP!_

* * *

Their breathing grew heavier as Haruka pumped her fingers in and out of the woman lying beneath her. With every thrust, Michiru cried out softly. She held on to the blonde woman tightly.

"Don't stop, Ruka, faster!" Michiru pleaded.

Haruka quickened her pace and Michiru's cries grew louder. Her fingers slid easily in the juices dripping from Michiru's slit. She could feel Michiru's inner walls beginning to contract around her fingers.

"Don't you dare cum yet, Michi," Haruka warned.

"Oh, but you feel so good," Michiru whined. "Please make me cum, please!"

"I don't think you want it bad enough," Haruka teased.

Michiru rocked her hips in rhythm with Haruka's fingers. "Please Ruka, I want it so bad!"

"Show me."

Michiru wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist, holding her tightly against her submissive form. The quivering throughout her body intensified as Haruka's fingers drove into her faster and deeper. She could feel it rising now. Michiru could feel herself getting ready to explode onto Haruka's fingers. She leaned forward, touching Haruka's sweaty forehead with her own. She dug her nails into Haruka's back and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead, let it out," Haruka whispered lowly and kissed her lover's lips.

Michiru's body stiffened and she tilted her head back and screamed in ecstasy. More wetness rushed over Haruka's fingers. Michiru's body shuddered one last time, then slowly relaxed and she loosened her grip on the woman on top of her. They lay there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath.

"Ruka," Michiru groaned. She punched Haruka's shoulder weakly. "You couldn't wait till later?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me? If I recall correctly, you started it, therefore you're the one who couldn't wait till later."

"I was just testing your driving skills."

"Is that so?" Haruka lightly laughed. "Well, did I pass?"

Michiru kissed Haruka and brushed the blonde's sweaty bangs from her eyes. "With flying colors."

* * *

Usagi was the first to see the lovely couple walk in. She waved them over to the table where she and the others sat. Haruka and Michiru took their seats and gave the server their drink orders.

"Haruka-san, is everything okay with your car?" Usagi asked with concern.

Haruka looked at the buns-head girl with a confused expression. "What are you talk—?"

Mamoru's eyebrow started twitching and he immediately cut in. "You were having trouble with your car alarm, perhaps? It kept… beeping."

Michiru slightly pinched Haruka's thigh.

"Oh, right, yeah," Haruka stammered. "The alarm, yeah. I took care of it."

"But why was your car shaking like that?" Usagi asked.

Everyone around her groaned and lowered their heads.

"Anou, the hydraulics, there was a problem with the hydraulics as well," Haruka replied.

"Ah, sou desu ka," Usagi nodded, not fully understanding but accepting the reason all the same.

"Trust me, Koneko-chan, you wouldn't understand what goes on inside of my car."


End file.
